


The Secret Behind the Myth

by SilverDust44



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Based off roleplay, Cats, Didnt happen in Erin Hunters books, Element Clan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDust44/pseuds/SilverDust44
Summary: This story is based off a role-play, the world of warrior cats belongs to Erin Hunter, this is just a different version of it.Myth was a mystery, Jester had spent year trying to understand her but with no luck. She was bitter and petty to every cat, that is until she found Crimson. Jester couldn't understand what about him was so special, but when a new kit was made, he just had to turn her agents them. Any way he could make Myth miserable, he was going to do it, who knows maybe this time he'll learn what she's hiding.





	1. Prologue

Far above Dark forest, or even Stan clan, there laid a lone clan. This clan was more powerful than Star clan could ever dream to be, after all Star clans great prophecies came from this clan. The clan was hidden far away from wondering mortal eyes, no mortal cat come enter the clan without the help of one of the clan cats. Often the clan cats would go down to the mortal world to spread their great power over the world, whether good or bad didn't matter to them. This clan was known as Element Clan, the clan for the powerful cats of the world.

In this clan all of the cats had some kind of power, some were born, or made, with it. While others received it by proving themselves worthy. Each of these cats were different, some would live forever, while others would die and be reborn. Their powers varied and some were stronger than others, for fun these cats would fight each other with their powers. But sometimes opposites would clash, and their fights could get bloody. The two that were fighting the most were the 2nd in command, Myth, and the 3rd in command, Jester. Myth was the cat of life and illusions, an odd pair, everything she touched grew and she brought life to the world, she would oversee the birth of kits and creation of some Element Clan cats. She was a trickster and often messed with other cats. Jester however was the exact opposite, he was the bringer of death and insanity, everything he touched died, he was know to be ruthless and always picked fights with Myth. 

These two were constantly fighting, weather for fun or for real, and the only one who could break them up was the lead cat, Carnival. Carni was the cat of time, she could pause cats or grant them immortality, her powers extended through time, and she had a hobby of knitting stuff animals. Both Myth and Carni would make stuff animal cats, once the had made the cat just right Myth would spread her power though the doll, this would turn the doll into a real cat. Myth’s cats were often colored with greys and brown and were generally with intricate and natural. While Carni’s cats were, like Carni, very colorful. 

Together the three of them were busing overseeing all the cats in the clan,and sometimes this would include mentoring kits. Myths prize apprentice was a tom named Crimson, the kit of light, he was a bubbly kit who was excited to learn. While Jester mentored a she-cat named Yami, the kit of darkness, she was the opposite of Crimson, she was mean and not afraid to get her paws dirty. The kits, just like their mentors, would often clash. Yami constantly picked on Crimson and always tried to start fights. And so our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Myth’s POV: 

Myth yawned, stretching in the sunlight. The camp was busier than ever, to her right Ignis and ColdFrost were fighting, fire licked the grass and trees that surrounded them but ice soon froze it over. To her left Yami was harassing Crimson and some of the other kits. It was time to end both these petty fights, if Jester or Carni wasn't going to stop fire and ice from hurting Rhea’s sacred trees, then she goddamn will. 

Myth got on her paws and lept down from her perch on top of the rock, stomping over to the fight. The gray she-cat sat right in the middle of the battle and groomed one of her paws, when the other two cats noticed her they slid to a stop. “You two fools are hurting my trees!” The cats who were around the area turned at looked at her, some muttered others just watched. 

Myth slammed her white-gray colored paw down on the destroyed grass. A rush of purple light spread through the area, the trees fixed themselves and the grew back.The other two cats bowed their head respectfully and ran off into the camp.Pleased with her work, the she-cat drifted away to fix the next problem, Yami’s behavior. 

“Why do you even try Crimson? No one needs or wants you. I heard that Myth only talks to you because she's a leader and feels sorry for you.” Yami sneered at the little yellow tom shrunk back, his ears flattening on his head. 

“It's not t-true! Myth l-likes me!!” With a surge of confidence the kit finally talked back to Yami, something he's never had the guts to do. He tried to stand taller, but Myth could see him trembling. 

“Yeah right! She~”

“That's enough Yami.” The dark brown kit turned around only to come face to face with blazing blue eyes. “Myth!” Yami squeaked, seeing the anger in the older cats eyes. 

“If you are quite finished harassing my dear friend here, I would like it if you would leave.” Myth was in no mood to mess around, she was officially done with Yami's attitude towards Crimson. 

“But you can't kick me out! You have to have ⅔ vote and plus no one can make me leave because you need me! I need to be here to keep the world working correctly! In fact I'm more important than you are Myth!” Yami looked quite pleased with herself, and Myth was not having any of that. 

“Actually, I'm pretty sure I could get Carni on my side about kicking you out if I simply mention who was at fault for last month's ‘incident’.” Yami's eyes went wide, “Secondly, If it weren't for me none of these cats would be here, including you. Oh and one more thing,” the gray she-cat glared at the young kit. “You are not irreplaceable, you know that very well. Carni or I could make a replacement of you in a matter of days.” Yami looked shell shocked, her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. “Close you mouth before a bug flies in it” 

Myth looked down at Crimson, who looked up at her with a big stupid grin on his face. The older cat smiled back down at him. The dous mini celebration was short lived. “Myth, I thought I told you not to harass my favorite kit.” A big sleek black and white cat walked up and faced Myth, being twice her size he had to look down at her. “That's true jester,” the blue eyed cat sneered,” but didn't I tell you that if Yami bothered Crimson one more time, I would go off on her.” 

Jester narrowed his eyes at Myth and she lifted her head to face him square on. “Maybe I'm just seeing things, but I would say you looking for a fight, Myth” The way Jester smirked made Myth want to walk up to him and claw that stupid look on his face. “Hmm sorry Jester but I'll pass right now, I wouldn't want to hurt your ego too bad. Especially how our last battle ended.” Now it was Myths turn to smirk, while Jester looked enraged. 

“Oh so you do want to fight, I would be more than willing to beat you.” Myth rolled her eyes, Jester was just trying to one-up her. “Yeah right, you couldn't beat a kit in a fight.” Jester looked like he was about to attack her, but before he could a flash of color streaked by, making Jester stop in his tracks. 

“Can you two go one day without fighting? I get tired of cleaning up your messes.” To say Carni looked pissed was an understatement. The she-cats green eyes were blazing, and her unsethed paws clawed at the ground. Carni had dealt with the same shit for years, these two never stopped. 

“I’m sorry Carni, but you know how I feel about bullying, I simply could not stand by and watch” Myth flicked her tail and bowed her head respectfully, she knew if this can't wanted to destroy her, she could with a flick of her ear. Carni sighed, and flicked her tail, dismissing the other leaders.

As Carni lectured the young kit, Myth noticed a certain little ball of trouble following them. The gray she-cat waited patiently for the kit to catch up to her, but her patience wore thin when she noticed the irritating tom sitting next to her. “What could you possibly gain from waiting with me?” The she-cat flicked her tail, the tom always knew how to piss her off.

“I think you already know the answer to that question, Myth” The black tom looked pleased with himself. With perfect timing, crimson arrived. “Well as terrible as it's been sitting by you, Jester, I must be off now.” After Myth stepped on Jesters tail, the small she-cat and Crimson began their walk deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, like I said before I don't have an editor so it has some rough patches. If anyone would like to become my editor I would be forever grateful! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I kinda have given up on this story >~<

Jester's POV:   
Myth pissed the tom off, that was well known, but he never understood what about her made him so mad. Jester was not the first death to exist, that he knew as a fact, but what had happened to the original death was a mystery. Though Carni and Myth never talked about it, he saw the looks they gave him. On Carni's part, it was a look of a concerned mother or even lover, but Myth had always been bitter. In fact, for as long as he knew her she had always been bitter to every cat. That is until Crimson came around.

"Jester!" The tom blinked and looked down to find a petie kit sitting in front of him. "When are we going to start our lesson? You owe me" Yami had always been bossy, Jester liked that about her, she wasnt afraid to go after what she wanted.

"Let go right now then" The tom stood and began walking towards Myth and Crimsons training spot. "Today, we'll learn how to stalk" Jester smirked at the kit, who realized what his plan was, and smirked back at him. Quietly the pair began walking through the forest, Jester was completely silent, while yami made quite a bit of noise. While walking the tom gave the young kit tips on how to stalk their annoying prey. As the two got closer, they started getting more careful of the noises that they made. Honestly, Jester was proud that Yami was so quiet, after all she was about to enact her revenge from earlier, this kit might have potential after all.

The pair watched Myths training session from the bush, waiting for the right time to 'attack'. As much as Jester resented the bitter she-cat, he also found her training technique very good. She knew what she was doing and she did a good job training it. Jester glanced at Yami, who nodded signaling she was ready to enact their revenge. 

Silently, the two got ready to pounce, they looked at eachother one last time before springing up to pounce. To the toms surprise, they both got yanked back, which is when he noticed the vine wrapped around his paw. "Fuck" the tom muttered. "And that Crimson is how you catch rodents." The tom flicked his tail and muttered "double fuck"

Trying to save some of his pride, the tom got to his feet, only to find himself standing over a very pissed off Myth and giggling Crimson. "How'd you know we were over there, Myth" He glared down at her, sometimes it surprised him how small she actually was. He was a big cat, but not by much, Myth on the other hand, was a very tiny cat. Her dark gray fur shined in the sun light and her eyes held a mischievous glint.

"I could smell your stench from a mile away Jester~" she purred in a joking manner and wrinkled his nose, which got her a scoff and an eye roll from the tom. "Before training your apprentice how to sneak up on someone, you should really know how to do it yourself" she smirked, her gaze challenging Jester to say something that would most likely give her an excuse to fight him.

"Oh and would you show me how it's done Myth" He purred back, staring down at the small gray ball of furry in front of him. For the first time he noticed how beautiful her eyes were, a dark blue that seemed to draw him in. He realised after a minute that he had been staring too long and looked away. As soon as he did he noticed confusion flash in her eyes and maybe some, disappointment? Probable from the lack of getting him into a fight. "I have an idea Myth, how about we find out who's the best teacher huh" He smirked down at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you suggesting?" He laughed internally, he knew she couldn't back down from a challenge. Myth loved to win, but after making a fool of him, he was going to repay it tenfold.

"Simple, the first cat to steal Carni's favorite doll wins" He smirked down at her, Jester saw the way Carni looked at him and he knew all he had to do was go ask. Myth on the other paw would have to sneak into Carni's den, the only problem with that is Carni is always right outside the den watching the clan.

After a careful moment of consideration and a flick of her tail Myth spoke, "Alright Jester, What does the winner get?" Jester hadn't thought that far ahead, but he knew what would be the best punishment for losing.

"The loser has to admit in front of all the clan cats that the winner is the superior cat and hunter" Myth nodded in agreement, while Crimson looked up over at his mentor with a sparkle in his eyes. Jester narrowed his eyes at the small cat, Crimson wasn't taller than Myth but he was getting close. Jester didn't like Crimson at all, the young cat was constantly following Myth and never leaving her side, then again Yami did the same thing so he can't really complain.

Myth looked over at her apprentice and gave him a kind smile Jester had never seen her give any other cat, it looked as if the two were having their own private conversation. Myth looked back at Jester, "We start now" as soon as he finished his statement she and her apprentice were gone sprinting through the trees as the leaves fell around them.

Jester looked down at his apprentice, she was being oddly quiet and her fur stood up. Without a word to the young cat Jester took off running through the trees following after Myth and Crimson with Yami hot on his tail, still not saying a word.

It didn't take long for Jester and Yami to catch up to the pair, after all they didn't get much of a head start, but he had to admit, for a tiny little cat Myth sure could run. The four cats soon reached the edge of the camp and came to a stop. "Let the games begin" Myth winked in Jesters directions and padded off into the camp with Crimson on her heels. 'Indeed," thought Jester, 'let the games begin"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, I know my work has a lot of mistakes but I don't have an editor at the moment. I'm trying my best with out one though, but I could still use the extra help. So if anyone would like to be my editor that would be much appreciated. Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short, this story is a work in progress and will be tweaked here and there. Most of the chapters will be on the short side, but I'll keep trying to make them longer. Through out the story it will jump between characters, mostly only Jester and Myth.(just a heads up!) This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
